Futura familia
by Bellewood
Summary: —¿Has pensando en que Sarada y Bolt van a nacer con sólo algunos meses de diferencia? Incluso algún día podremos llegar a ser familia… —Que te parta un rayo a ti y a tu mocoso, Naruto.


Aquí el primer fanfic que me atrevo a subir. Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

**Futura familia**

Sasuke Uchiha iba caminando de regreso a sus aposentos, al parecer era un día perfecto para que Sakura lo molestara con sus incoherentes y poco normales antojos que tenía cada dos por tres, según él. Suspiro mientras pensaba en los eternos tres meses que quedaban por conocer a su pequeña. Ansiaba la llegada de su hija. Quería enseñarle todas las técnicas ninjas habidas y por haber. Quería darle todo lo que se le fue robado a él en su infancia. Disfrutar de su familia porque era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

… Pero nadie se tenía que enterar de eso porque él era Sasuke -mantengo-mi-inquebrantable-semblante-frío-a-no-ser-que-seas-Sakura- Uchiha.

— Sasuke-teme —gritó un rubio emocionado mientras interceptaba a su mejor amigo en medio de las calles de Konoha.

El susodicho volteó expectante cuando escuchó una voz chillona (desde el punto de vista del Uchiha), en realidad no hacía falta voltear para saber quién lo había "saludado". —Naruto. —musitó sin detener su paso. Lo último que quería era escuchar los escandalosos gritos del rubio.

—Iba en dirección a tu casa. — dijo mientras se unía al camino de Sasuke. —Hinata-chan y Hanabi tuvieron un día de hermana-hermana así que decidí pasar un día contigo y Sakura-chan.

Sasuke alzo una ceja. — Tú sólo vienes porque tienes hambre.

—Me ofende que pienses eso — Naruto lo miraba consternado. — Bueno, quizá sólo quiera probar – de nuevo – un poco de esa tarta de cerezas que hizo Sakura, pero tampoco es como si no quisiese pasar un tiempo con mis mejores amigos.

El pelinegro sólo puso los ojos en blanco y pretendió seguir con la inicial "misión" que su esposa le había otorgado. Suficiente tenía con los caprichos indirectos que Sarada le enviaba mediante los repentinos cambios de humor y los extraños antojos de Sakura. Y es que desde hace un par de semanas su esposa sólo se encargaba de usarlo como esclavo. _Par de molestias.  
><em>  
>Naruto fijo su mirada en la caja que su amigo iba cargando. — ¿Qué es eso, teme?<p>

—Embarazo. Antojos. Sakura. Pizza con trozos de chocolate. No, no preguntes sobre lo último.

—Ah, comprendo. Embarazadas locas, sí. — concedió una sonrisa zorruna. — Sasuke-teme, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que en un futuro nuestros hijos pueden ser el mejor dúo ninja?

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se paraba en seco a tan solo unos pasos de la residencia Uchiha.

—No me mires así. — enuncio el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la casa de sus mejores amigos, era fácil de distinguir ya que la puerta de madera tenía pintado el soberbio abanico del clan Uchiha. —Sabes que Bolt y Sarada nacerán en fechas muy cercanas.

El azabache intento mantener la cordura mientras se aclaraba la garganta. — No quiero a otro Uzumaki encima de un Uchiha, Naruto.

—Podrían ser mejores amigos.

—Cállate.

—Podrían ir a la academia juntos.

—Que te calles.

— Incluso podrían quedar en el mismo equipo; los hijos del legendario Equipo 7. —dijo mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Sasuke.

El Uchiha dejo el extraño antojo de su esposa en una pequeña mesa de la entrada y se adentro a la casa en donde llevaba dos años viviendo con Sakura. Intentaba sacarse la horrible idea de que el hijo de Naruto se atrevería a siquiera mirar a su hija. No lograba concebir el hecho de que alguien – que no fuese él y Sakura – se acercara a su hija más de tres metros. Sí. Y Sarada aún ni nacía. _Pequeña molestia._

Y no, no es que el fuese celoso. _Él sólo pretendía cuidar a su pequeña princesa. _

La dulce y embarazada figura de Sakura se vislumbraba recostada en un sofá. —Sasuke-kun, Naruto. — Sonrío la pelirrosa ante la llegada del par de hombres.

— ¡Sakura- chan! ¡Sarada! — grito el rubio mientras se acercaba tocar la barriga de embarazada que su amiga tenía.

Naruto pudo sentir como la pesada mirada del sharingan le perforaba la nuca.

— Sakura. — el Uchiha apartó de un manotazo a Naruto para abrazar depositar un fugaz beso a su esposa. — La pizza, la conseguí.

Sakura sonrió sin tener una pizca de vergüenza por el extraño antojo que había tenido ese día.

— Ne, Sakura-chan. — vocifero Naruto. — ¿Has pensando en que Sarada y Bolt van a nacer con solo algunos meses de diferencia? — Sakura asintió. — ¿También has pensado en que crecerán siendo muy cercanos y que irán juntos a la academia?

— Pienso que serán muy buenos amigos, Naruto.

Sasuke miro con horror a su esposa. _Traición._

— ¿Ves, teme? — señalo el rubio. — Incluso Sakura-chan sabe que Bolt y Sarada serán amigos.

—No estés jodiendo, dobe.

—Vamos teme, incluso algún día podremos llegar a ser familia…

Sakura pudo sentir como el ambiente se tornaba pesado. Si había algo que definitivamente ponía de mal humor a su esposo eran los comentarios con maestría en arruinar todo que Naruto tenía.

El rubio se alarmo un poco por el semblante frío que el Uchiha había adoptado. El inconfundible sharingan se asomaba entre las pupilas del azabache mientras Naruto le sostenía fijamente la mirada.

A Sakura le sorprendió que en esos momentos su mejor amigo no se encontrara inmerso en un genjutsu en donde hubiesen mil maneras de torturarlo mientras repetía otras mil veces "Mi hijo no se acercara ni un kilometro a Sarada". — Naruto creo que es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas…

El susodicho parecía no rendirse. —Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, Sakura-chan tendrá que aguantar dos Uchihas con delirios de superioridad.

A Sasuke le quería dar un tic en el ojo. —Y Hinata con dos Uzumakiz con delirios de torpeza.

— Y espero que salga con la belleza de Sakura, definitivamente si sale con tu cara toda su vida quedara arruinada.

—De la misma manera deseo que tu mocoso no herede tu inexistente inteligencia.

Sakura suspiro y decidió ponerle fin a la pelea tan absurda que su esposo y su mejor amigo estaban teniendo antes de que se les ocurriera re-acomodar toda la geografía del País del Fuego, _de nuevo. — _Los dos. Basta de pelear. Estoy segura que no quieren una embarazada enojada con, por cierto, una Uchiha dentro.

—Pero Sakura… — Naruto sintió el aura asesina de Sakura. — Bien, pero que me parta un rayo si nuestros hijos no terminan juntos. — puntualizo mientras se sentaba a robar un pedazo de la extraña pizza que Sakura había pedido. _  
><em>  
>— El rayo te partirá, créeme. — finalizo Sasuke mientras juraba internamente en que cortaría los lazos con la familia Uzumaki a partir de ese momento.<p>

.

.

—Sakura. — llamo el azabache en voz baja a su mujer que reposaba en su regazo.

— Sasuke.

—Jamás quiero que Naruto entre a nuestra casa.

La pelirrosa sonrío internamente recordando el incidente de la tarde. — Naruto es nuestro mejor amigo.

—No quiero que su pequeño clon se llegue a acercar a nuestra hija. — dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sakura sintió unas tremendas ganas de grabar los celos Uchiha. Quería puntualizarle a su esposo que lo que estaba sintiendo no era nada más que celos absurdos, pero decidió no contradecirlo porque conocía perfectamente el humor que Sasuke solía tener, además tenía sueño. — Está bien Sasuke, ya duérmete.

Sasuke sonrío con superioridad pensando en que había ganado la "batalla", sin saber que un par de meses después Bolt nacería antes que Sarada. Que la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki siempre se visitarían la una a otra. Que en realidad sí irían juntos en la academia. Que el día en que les asignaran equipos, Sarada llegaría a contarle que le había tocado con _el estúpido hijo del hokage_ y con el descendiente de Shikamaru Nara. Que quizá, un día el hijo del dobe y su pequeña princesa en verdad llegarían a ser algo más.

_Que te parta un rayo a ti y a tu mocoso, Naruto.  
><em>


End file.
